


[Podfic] Lament

by only_more_love



Series: Endgame Responses [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Download Available, Love, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Podfic for "Lament," by only_more_love.Tony has loved Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Endgame Responses [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349146
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Lament

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672100) by [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love). 



> The intro music is borrowed from Arvo Part, La Pieta, and Angele Dubeau's "Spiegel im spiegel."

Poem by only_more_love  
  
Read by only_more_love

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/capableofcomingoutalive/capable%20of%20coming%20out%20alive.mp3).

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ot4az3gvf7jo4l2/Lament.mp3/file)

1:48 || 3.48 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Hope you enjoyed; if not, I wish you luck in finding something else to read/listen to that hits the right spot for you. Comments and kudos are always treasured, and I do respond to all comments, though it sometimes takes me a while. If you've enjoyed this poem/podfic, please consider letting me know.
> 
> If you feel like it, come say hi on [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com) or Discord; I'm relatively harmless. ;) On Discord, I'm onlymorelove#8488, and my favorite haunts tend to be these SteveTony servers: [Put On the Suit](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) and [Earth's Best Defenders](https://discord.gg/4BXJ9B3).


End file.
